


Kintsukuroi

by DelektorskiChick



Series: Kintsukuroi Universe [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demisexual Parker, F/M, Forced Sterilization, Heat Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, alpha!Parker, at least on the part of the ot3, beta!Alec Hardison, but it's still nothing but smut, it grew a plot, omega!Eliot Spencer, this is nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: The prompt I was given was; Eliot gets injured on a con, and the meds the hospital gives him send him into his first heat in a while. Demisexual Parker, ot3, A/B/O.I uh, took that and RAN with it. What was supposed to be 1,000-2,500 words of smutty fluff turned into about 6,500 words of sex with DEPTH. Enjoy?





	1. Parker

**Author's Note:**

> The title, Kintsukuroi, is a Japanese word meaning "golden repair". It's a process by which broken pottery is repaired with a special lacquer dusted with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. It turns what was a broken tool into a beautiful and unique piece of art.

It wasn’t the first time Eliot got hurt bad enough to go to a hospital that they found out. It wasn’t the second, third, fifth or even tenth time. But when he did finally wind up in the hospital and had to go off his suppression meds, Parker and Hardison figured it out pretty quickly.

They brought him home before they’d really noticed. They tucked him into their bed, and when he’d finally fallen into a fitful sleep they wandered downstairs to start reviewing where the con had gone wrong.

Parker hadn’t even noticed she was doing it until Hardison said something.

“Babe, why are you sniffing the air?”

Parker sat back and paused. She  _had_  told him, hadn’t she?

“I’m an alpha. I think... I think I’m smelling an omega in heat. I don’t know. I can’t really tell.”

Hardison sat back, an eyebrow raised. “Well, I got the alpha thing. Learned that the first night we were together. But how can you not be sure?”

Parker shrugged. “I’ve never had a good sense for pheromones. Most people just assume I’m a beta like you and leave it at that.”

“But you were definitely sniffing the air, and I can’t smell nothing.”

Parker lifted her nose in the air, taking another sniff.

And that was when Amy stumbled through the door, eyes wide and hands shaking. Hardison moved to stand, but she just shook her head carefully and backed up a step.

“Half the staff and customers just started growling at each other and the other half started whining. No one out there is in heat; or they weren’t two minutes ago. But someone just started their first heat in a while, and they’re going to start dragging others down unless we get this sorted.”

“I’ll close up,” Hardison said, respectfully not getting any closer. “You okay?”

Amy gave a strained laugh. “As soon as I get some air, I will. Those pheromones are about to send me over.”

“I’m a beta; I can’t tell.” Hardison gestured slowly. “You need a ride home?”

Amy breathed out slowly. “No, once I get outside I’ll be fine. But thank you.”

“Go ahead; I’ll clear the pub.” He hesitated a moment as Amy caught her breath. “You wouldn’t happen to know where...?”

“Both betas?”

Parker didn’t miss the meaningful glance Hardison shot at her.

“Ah, yeah.”

“It’s  _definitely_ coming from back here. I can-” she broke off with a shudder.

“Get home Amy.” Parker threw that  _tone_  into her voice that she knew affected omegas, even if she didn’t know why. “We’ll handle this.”

The poor girl nodded stiffly, then turned and left.

“It’s got to be Eliot.” Hardison said, striding through the door. “Go up and do... something. I’ll be back in a bit to help.”

Parker turned away from him, taking a deep breath to settle herself. All the stuff she’d read online said this was supposed to be second nature to her.

She really hoped it would be.

Parker slowly climbed the stairs, and even her poor sense of smell was finally actually able to detect a change in the air. It was musky and sweet at the same time, and she could pick up just a hint of something that smelled the way that the looks Eliot gave her and Hardison felt.

It was a very distinctive feeling.

She opened the door to her and Hardison’s bedroom, and then hoped like hell that Alec had gotten everyone out of the pub before Eliot’s pheromones fully hit the air system. Her poorly developed alpha senses were overwhelmed and simply shut down. She might as well have  _been_  the beta people called her. But she’d gotten enough of a whiff to make her breath catch.

Eliot whimpered in the bed, his back to her. That’s when Parker knew just how bad it was. Eliot  _never_  left his back to a door, not ever. She crossed the room slowly, trying to break her thief habits just this once and make noise, but Eliot still jumped and whined when she touched his shoulder. He flinched away, trying to speak.

“Go ‘way, Parker. Don’ poke me righ’ now.”

She saw him stiffen, and then he whined again, hips undulating beneath the blankets, and she figured out that even if she couldn’t smell them, she  _must_  be giving off pheromones. Eliot turned his head and looked at her with his pupils blown wide, and when she stroked a hand over his hair he seemed to melt back into the mattress and his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Parker,” he breathed. “You wearin’ pher‘mones for me?”

She shook her head, then realized he couldn’t see her; his eyes were still closed.

“I’m an alpha, Eliot. Hardison is the only beta for eight blocks.”

He did look at her then, flushed and startled.

“But, but you never-”

“I’ve never been able to smell pheromones. Not really. And I don’t produce that many.” She said with a shrug. “When I do feel a rut coming on, it’s mild and it’s rare, and I douse myself with sprays that take the scent away.” She stroked his hair again just to feel him purr against her hand. “But you’ve been on your meds too long. Now that you’re going into heat, you almost set off the entire restaurant. Even  _I_ could smell you.”

She still almost could. She could feel her penis, stagnant and neglected as it was, begin to slowly rise and fill. It didn’t happen often, but when it did...

Well, Hardison liked it.

Parker ran her hand down Eliot’s face, and he whined deep in his chest then nipped at the palm of her hand.

“S-sorry,” he managed, but Parker just shrugged.

“Hardison isn’t affected at all, so he went to go clear out the pub and close for the next couple of days.”

“I put the sign up saying a week. Give us a chance to bring you down naturally.”

Parker turned her head to see Alec standing there, and relief washed through her. He understood, even as a beta, much more about this than she did. He could help.

He must have read the slight panic in her eyes, because he walked over and guided her hand to a spot on Eliot’s neck. When she pinched down, even lightly, Eliot moaned and she  _heard_  the wetness between his thighs as he rubbed them together.

“You’re not bonded?” She heard Hardison ask. She was starting to lose focus on him. Things were starting to shift all to Eliot.

If it had been anyone else cupping Eliot’s cheek other than Hardison, she might have gone for their throat.

“Once. Years ago. Broke it. Free.” Eliot’s voice was choppy as he panted and squirmed. He kept looking at Parker even through Hardison’s questions. “Close a couple times, but not recent-”

He groaned as Parker gripped the side of his neck harder. She sniffed the air, and yep, her senses were slowly coming back online. She wanted to fuck, to knot, to  _tie-_

She almost snarled when Hardison gently grabbed her wrist.

“Babe, I know the pheromones are hitting hard, even for you, but we gotta do this right.”

Parker gave herself a slight shake, then carefully helped Hardison get Eliot out of his clothes. She stripped, then knelt on the edge of the bed as Eliot keened. She felt her shaft fill and harden, her slim knot valiantly attempting to swell halfway. Parker felt her breathing patterns mimic his.

“Eliot. Eliot look at me.” He whined, staring at her cock. “ _Eliot_.” His eyes snapped to hers. “I know it’s hard to think right now, but I need to know. I need-” It was her turn to shudder as a wave of scent hit her, and she knew if it was strong enough for her to smell, she had to hope the buildings on either side of them were empty today. “I need to know you want me. I need the words. You don’t want me, and I’ll leave Hardison here to take care of you and I’ll take a walk or something.

“But I need the words.”

Eliot took a shaky breath. “Omega to alpha, I trust you.” His voice was hoarse, but the words themselves seemed to steady him. “Omega to alpha, I offer my heat.” He seemed to hesitate, then added, “I offer my neck.”

Goosebumps ran down her spine. The first two things were traditional, used in every legal heat-house in the world. They were designed to be a safeguard; if any omega was too far gone to say the words, they weren’t able to consent. But the last...

The last was an offer. Only given to people to whom the omega wanted to bond.

She had words she was supposed to say now. Didn’t she?

“Alpha to omega, I accept and reciprocate your trust. Alpha to omega, I accept your heat.” She shivered, eyes locking into Eliot’s. “I accept your neck.”

At that, Eliot moaned, reaching a hand toward her. She was a tiny bit surprised to realize he was actually reaching for Hardison.

“Yours. Both of yours. Have been for years.”

The hard  _mine_  on the tip of Parker’s tongue halted as Hardison took both of their hands in his. “Ours.” He said, and that was when she noticed he’d stripped down too.

“ _Ours._ ” She echoed, reaching out and stroking Eliot’s hair back from his face.

He whined, then tugged her in closer. She avoided his mouth and kissed the left side of his neck. He gasped, shocked at the contact with his bonding gland.

“Roll over for me?” She asked against his skin. Eliot groaned as he did so, pillowing his forehead on his arms and resting his weight on his knees and his crossed arms. Parker felt a growl rising in her throat; he was  _perfectly_ presented. She watched his thighs quiver, his ass in the air as she ran a hand over his hip; another rush of slick ran down from his slit.

Just as she would have touched him there, Hardison held a hand out. It took everything in her not to growl.

He put his head down next to Eliot’s. “Hey, sweetheart. We know you’re off your suppressants, so do we need to have Parker take a tab?”

Eliot shook his head against his arms and muttered something that sounded like “feral”. Hardison’s face pinched, but he sat back up, shaking his head.

“Don’t need to worry. Eliot says he’s sterile.”

And didn’t that just suck, to be unable to carry and still go through the damn heats. Some male omegas were like that. But Parker’s thoughts were still turning, thankful that Hardison had pointed out the possibility.

“I’ll take one anyway. With my screwy system who knows what could happen.”

Hardison reached over to her nightstand where Parker always kept a myriad of birth control supplies she’d subconsciously lifted, and pulled out the pills that would render her sterile for a week. She dropped one back, dry, then handed Hardison the bottle as well. He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done...  _this_. I may need assistance.”

Hardison nodded slowly, also taking one of the pills.

Eliot whimpered in front of her, and all of Parker’s attention focused on the dripping slit before her. She ran her hands up Eliot’s back, lining her thighs up to his, and then  _pushed_  into the slick, wet heat that waited for her in one smooth thrust, popping her half swollen knot inside him.

Eliot  _howled_  into his arms, trying to muffle the sound. Parker rested her forehead against his back, stroking him and hissing as he squeezed down on her knot.

“You’ve gotta let her move, Eliot. It’s only gonna get better from here.”

Parker turned her head to look at Hardison, mouthing the words “Thank you,” at him. She’d never be able to keep her words going if  _this_  was how good it’d feel. He just nodded with a small smile. Slowly, Eliot released his death grip on her cock, and she was able to slide her knot out, then with a small grunt she shoved it back in. Eliot’s next moan was more muffled, like-

“I wanna hear you, Eliot. Wanna hear you beg for my knot. Don’t bite yourself. That’s my job.”

Okay, so maybe she  _could_  talk a little.

Eliot pushed up onto his elbows, keeping his head down and panting out harshly every time she thrust into him. Parker bent over him again, pressing her breasts into his back, scraping her teeth up his shoulder blade. A shiver went through Eliot as she started to speed up, popping her knot in and out of him. He tipped his head to the right, away from his bonding gland. She flicked her eyes over to Hardison, then dropped them pointedly at Eliot’s hip.

He got the memo.

She watched Hardison reach underneath Eliot and felt him tighten when Alec gripped his knotless cock. Hardison kissed Eliot’s shoulder as he moaned.

“Ask her, baby. Just ask.”

“Oh, god... please, Parker. Please.”

Parker felt her knot start to swell to its full size; not huge, partly because she was female and partly because of her gland issues, but Eliot groaned like it was splitting him in half.

Suddenly, all she could smell was Eliot. He  _burned_  through her senses, and she felt him clamp down on her knot and groan. Then she leaned forward and  _bit_  down on the join of his left shoulder and his neck. Eliot screamed and spasmed around her, throwing her over the edge.

She wrapped her arms around him and then slid them down onto their right sides, keeping her knot locked inside him and her teeth in Eliot’s shoulder. Hardison kissed her cheek, and Parker bit down harder on Eliot, making him moan. She couldn’t sense the change in his pheromones, but she could feel the heat of his body start to cool. He’d cycle up again before too long, but for now he could at least breathe.

Gently, she eased her teeth out of his shoulder where she’d actually broken the skin. She kissed at the marks, then reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Hardison’s head, pulling him down to her. She didn’t say anything, just met his eyes, breathing heavily.

Slowly, carefully, Hardison fitted his teeth over the marks Parker had left on Eliot and bit down. Eliot groaned low and long, clamping down again on her knot. She watched Eliot raise his hand to cup Hardison’s head with hers.

“Ours, Eliot.  _Ours_.”


	2. Eliot

When Eliot had first figured out what being a male omega in a family that hadn’t had one in generations in a tiny town in Oklahoma meant, he’d almost wanted to kill himself. He’d done the next best thing and signed up for the army. He’d “acquired” the best suppressants available and the best blockers, and lied about being a beta on his enlistment forms. Shockingly, no one in the army had been the ones to find out.

It had been Moreau.

When they’d taken him down a few years ago, that comment about his hair had stung. Moreau had been the only one to realize he’d been covering the old bond mark Eliot had broken when he left Moreau’s “service”.

That had been a bad few years.

Then he’d met Toby.

He’d been a beta chef that found Eliot lying in a pile of garbage behind his restaurant, going through his first full blown heat since leaving his bond. He hadn’t screwed Eliot like he’d begged him to, but instead had gotten him cleaned up and fed, teaching him to find the zen of cooking.

And then he’d met the team. Nate was a slightly less closeted omega than he was, and Sophie wasn’t a  _bad_  alpha, she just preferred not to admit it. With the right blockers and pheromones, she could pass as just about anything. Hardison freaking  _flaunted_  the fact that he was a beta, and Parker...

He’d have never in a million years thought she was an alpha. He’d thought her either a full beta or an omega with a complex. Kind of like him.

In hindsight, Eliot realized he should have figured it out sooner. When they’d been dealing with Moreau, and he’d had to just  _stand there_  and  _watch_  as Moreau shoved Hardison into the pool, he’d very nearly crawled out of his own skin. When Parker had asked him about the worst thing he’d ever done, he’d almost broken then and there.

He’d meant what he said to Sophie about protecting them till his dying day. He’d been half bonded to  _both_  of them for years, and he hadn’t realized it until he’d offered Parker his neck.

And now...

And  _now_.

Now Hardison was lazily fucking into him while Parker sucked hard kisses on his bond gland, and he was a quivering mess between them. He’d never heard of an omega being fully bonded to a beta, much less a beta  _and_  an alpha, but here he was, feeling his bond shiver and strum between all three of them. Not just Parker; him and Parker  _and_  Hardison.

He moaned as Hardison reached down and slid two fingers into Eliot, wrapping them around his own cock and then spreading them, giving Eliot the illusion of a knot. He stiffened and came with a groan as Parker bit down gently on his now scabbed and bruised neck.

It  _hurt_ , but in a good way that bruises so rarely did.

Eliot drifted into a light sleep after that, waking fully a couple hours later, completely ravenous. His appetite told him that his heat was over, and he could go back on his suppressants and get on with his life.

But he was bonded again. And though laws had changed since he was a kid, there were still a lot of things bonded omegas needed permission from their alpha for. And that included suppressants.

He’d have been more relieved about the fact they didn’t require permission for birth control if that had still been an option for him. Eliot flinched away from  _that_ memory, and turned back to his thoughts about suppressants. He could always get the illegal ones, but those did weird things to his system, and he didn’t want to shock himself with different drugs.

Slowly, he sat up in bed, realizing that this was the first time he’d woken up alone since his heat had started. Eliot winced a little as he turned his head and his neck protested. He was loose-limbed and sore and he felt  _so_  good. Gingerly he swung his legs out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a soft tee that had been left out on the nightstand. He picked his way carefully down the stairs, hoping his body wouldn’t start leaking slick again. It didn’t, but he was still careful.

Parker and Hardison were standing at the com center, quietly discussing the con that had led to him falling into heat in the first place. Eliot couldn’t help the little frisson that ran through him when Parker looked up and met his gaze. He’d forgotten how good a bond could make him feel. And then the impact doubled as Hardison turned to see what Parker was looking at. He stopped mid-stair, suddenly sheepish. He dropped his gaze and raised his right hand to rub the back of his neck.

Suddenly he was too high. He needed to get below their eye line, needed to  _submit_ -

_“Submit, Spencer. Take your place.”_

Eliot shuddered in revulsion as Moreau’s voice whipped through his head. This wasn’t Moreau, this was Parker, this was Hardison. They wouldn’t make him do that.

A tiny, traitorous part of himself asked, “But would they?”

“Hey, you ok man?” Hardison’s voice grounded him. Not as his bondmate, but as his friend. That was what allowed Eliot to let out the breath he was holding and keep walking down the stairs.

“Yeah. Just, I dunno, embarrassed.” It was a lie, but neither of them would be able to tell, not like other alphas or even omegas.

“You shouldn’t be.” Parker said. “We were just trying to figure out how long it must have been since you last had a heat.”

Eliot felt a dull flush rise up the back of his neck. “Since, ah, since that last year in Boston.”

There was dead silence in the room for a solid minute before Hardison whistled. “Well  _damn_. No wonder you nearly sent the restaurant into a heat spiral. Hell, I can’t believe you only stayed under five days!”

 _That_  startled him. He hadn’t been under that long since-

“Five... five  _days_?” Eliot sat down hard on the bottom step, burying his face in his hands. God,  _five days_. The only explanation he could come up with was that he really trusted these two. He  _had_  to. Otherwise he’d have pulled himself out of his heat close to three days ago.

Speaking of trusting them... if he’d trusted them enough to stay under five days, to offer his neck, he needed to trust them with all of it.

 _Fuck_ , he’d  _bonded_  to them.  _He_  had bonded to  _them_.

“Easy man, keep breathing.” And  _god_ , Alec’s hand on his shoulder felt so  _good_ , but at the same time it made him want to  _vomit_.

He was bonded. Again. And for some reason it made him want to cry.

Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, Eliot took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to center himself. It was a bad idea. Parker’s pheromones flooded his senses and made him want to kneel at her feet. He resisted the impulse.

Barely.

“There’s ah, there’s some things y’all should know. About me.”

“Eliot, we’d never pry-”

“No. We’re bon-” he flinched minutely, then grimaced as he looked up at them. “We’re bonded. You have to know.”

“Eliot, man, we really don’t  _have_  to know.” Hardison snorted. “We ain’t exactly the most law-abiding citizens.”

Eliot gave the laugh Alec was fishing for. If it sounded like cracking ice, then he really couldn’t help it. “It ain’t cause ‘a that. It’s... there’s things you need to know about me.”

Eliot took a deep breath, and then let the pheromones Parker was unconsciously giving off comfort him. He started a hair as she dropped down cross legged in front of the stairs. “I told ya I was bonded before, that I broke it.” He dropped his gaze as Hardison sat beside her and rubbed the back of his neck again. “I think I remember that much.”

“You did.” Parker’s voice had a tone to it that centered him more.

“Well, it was... complicated, to say the least.” He swallowed, lifting his head, meeting first Hardison’s eyes, then Parker’s. “I was bonded to Moreau.” He dropped his eyes as soon as he said it. He didn’t want to see the scorn on their faces. “After- Well, after I did something I never would have done if he hadn’t ordered me to do it, I, I broke the bond. It was... hard, and extremely painful. I had to-” he let out his breath out sharply, then switched tacks to hopefully make it easier to get the story out. “An omega’s bond gland runs up the left shoulder and neck and then to the spine. Depending on where and what part of your cycle you’re in when an alpha bites you, it’s possible for only part of the gland to be affected. Mor-Moreau, he bit me at the nape of my neck, and it only activated a third of my gland.” Eliot turned slightly, using his hand to lift his hair off his neck, showing them the vicious scar. “If an alpha and an omega don’t agree to mutually dissolve a bond, the quickest and dirtiest way to end it is to cut out the bonding gland.” He let his hair fall back down, covering the spot where he’d used a heated knife to cut out that third of his gland.

“I- I hadn’t really wanted to bond, but Moreau insisted. And back then, I didn’t resist too much.” Eliot stared at his feet, non-sequitorially wishing he had a pair of socks. “There was one other thing he insisted on, and one I willingly did.

“He wanted me sterile. His reasons were selfish; no matter the timing of my heat, he didn’t want to have to worry about tabs. I just didn’t want to bring a kid into my fucked-up world.” He gulped air into his burning lungs. “Moreau’s one caveat to that was that he still wanted me to go into heat. Said he really enjoyed how needy I got. So they just took my ovaries. Left everything else. Didn’t even have to go on hormones or anything.”

Eliot was shocked to see his view of his feet wavering. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

He was  _not_  going to fucking cry.

He was.

A brown, long fingered hand gently cupped his face, a thumb tenderly wiping tears away. Eliot refused to look at him.

“Baby, look at me please.” Eliot shook his head. “It’s ok. You don’t have to. I just wanted to tell you how strong you are, how brave. How beautiful.”

Eliot did look up then, a breath ripping itself from his lungs.

From Parker, an alpha, he’d never have believed it. But coming from Hardison, a  _beta_ , someone unaffected by his pheromones,  _that_  he’d believe.

Though Parker’s eyes told him she felt the same way.

“I- what?” Eliot was shocked to see tears in Hardison’s eyes.

“Strong, because you survived something that I’ve heard horror stories about. Not just forced bonding, but then  _cutting out-_ ” Hardison had to stop and work his jaw for a moment. “Omegas have  _died_  doing what you did.”

“He didn’t  _force_  me-”

“Bullshit.” The growl in Parker’s voice sent a chill down his spine.

“Did someone at least knock you out when they cut it?”

“I-I did it myself.”

Hardison’s free hand clenched into a fist. Before Eliot could react, Alec slid his hand around to the back of his neck, brushing his fingers against the craggy scar. He pulled their foreheads together, pressing a soft kiss to Eliot’s shocked mouth.

“Even stronger than I thought. Eliot, there are recorded deaths of omegas who attempted to do what you did. I’ve never heard a  _single_  story of someone surviving that.”

Eliot just sat there, stunned. Never?

“Brave for telling us, for  _trusting_  us. Hell, for being  _willing_  to bond with  _anyone_  ever again.”

“Only you.” Eliot finally moved, reaching out blindly for Parker. “Only the two of you.”

“And beautiful, because even though you’re cracked, you never shattered.”

Eliot made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “You wouldn’t have said that eight years ago if you’d seen me.”

“Never. Shattered. You put yourself back together, piece by piece.

“Now we’re gonna cement you in place, okay?”

“Okay.”


	3. Hardison

Hardison knew that they weren’t going to fix Eliot’s Issues-he put the capital on-overnight. Deep trauma like that didn’t just go away, no matter how many years that intervened. Something could and would always come along and rip at it, tearing until it was raw and oozing again. But there  _were_  things he and Parker could do to help.

One was immediately giving him complete verbal and written permission for suppressant and blocker prescriptions. As much as it  _sucked ass_  that that was still a thing they had to do-and boy, would any doctor calling to verify things get an earful-it was the first and easiest step into helping Eliot feel like himself again. Even if he chose never to use them, they were going to at least give him the option.

The second was that anytime he or Parker saw Eliot-if he didn’t have a knife in his hand-they would approach and just touch him. Didn’t have to be a full hug or anything like that, but maybe they’d brush his arm as he walked by, or bump his hip with theirs if they walked behind him in the kitchen. They avoided the left side of his neck, unless he used his words to ask them for it.

(There’d been a rough few days where anytime one of them came near him, Eliot had dropped whatever he was doing to kneel and present his neck. They were still working on that, a little. They tried really hard not to startle him these days.)

(Hardison was going to go  _back_  to San Lorenzo, bust Moreau out of prison, disembowel him, and shove his head on a pike. One of these days, he’d do it, and not just in the Sims.)

(He’d modded it. Sue him.)

But Eliot needed to know that their touch meant safety, not pain. That they weren’t going to force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.

And it started to  _work_.

Eliot would lean into their small touches, closing his eyes for just a moment, letting the touch satisfy that base omega need most had to care and be cared for. He started actively seeking him or Parker out in the evenings, doing things they enjoyed.

(Okay, so he ragged on Hardison  _constantly_ about his video gaming and eating habits, but Hardison didn’t mind ‘cause it meant that Eliot was snuggled up to him on the couch feeding him delicious, complicated little finger foods as Hardison beat the  _snot_  out of TheTiminator who’d come out of nowhere, trying to beat his high score.)

It took a good six months before Eliot stopped wearing turtleneck sweaters in public. Thankfully, winter in Portland was conducive to that sort of style choice.

(Amy, bless her, didn’t say or do anything to draw attention to his new style, simply beamed at Hardison when she’d first seen it.)

The first time Eliot wore a t-shirt outside, Hardison had very nearly floated away, he was so happy. That was also the first day he and Eliot had gone on their outdoor run since this whole thing had started.

(They’d been spiraling into this relationship for years, and Hardison knew it. How else did one explain  _him_  willingly going for  _runs_?)

At the end of a run a few months after that, sweaty and breathing hard, Eliot had pinned him against the back wall of the brew pub and kissed him so hard, Hardison wasn’t sure the top of his skull wasn’t orbiting the moon.

When he finally pulled away to breathe, Eliot nuzzled under Hardison’s chin. “Omega to beta, I offer my trust. Omega to beta, I offer my neck.”

Hardison pulled back a little, panting and eyes wide. Eliot met his gaze steadily. He wasn’t going into heat, or he’d have offered that too. Hardison swallowed hard, then-

“Beta to omega, I accept and reciprocate your trust. Beta to omega, I accept your offer.”

Carefully, keeping his eyes on Eliot’s face until he physically couldn’t anymore, Hardison bent and gently placed his teeth against the side of Eliot’s neck. Eliot hissed in response, pressing Hardison more firmly against the wall. He could feel both of their knotless cocks start to firm, rubbing together where their hips met. Hardison sank his teeth in a little deeper, and Eliot groaned deep in his chest. Licking the spot he’d just bitten, Hardison whispered against Eliot’s skin.

“You want to move this upstairs? I’ve got more room to work there.”

Eliot practically dragged him up the stairs, Hardison laughing all the way. That laughter caught the attention of Parker, who followed them up the stairs.

“Can anyone join in on this?” she asked.

Hardison looked at Eliot, who seemed slightly flabbergasted.

“Well, yeah. I ain’t gonna stop you.”

Hardison cupped Eliot’s cheek in his hand, asking without words to have the other man meet his eyes. When he did, he simply said, “This is all up to you, Eliot. Whoever you want or don’t want, we’re not going to force you.”

“Most of the time, I just want to touch anyway.” Parker shrugged. “Sex has never really been the most important thing for me.”

Eliot looked from one of them to the other, seemingly unable to form words. Hardison helped him out.

“You set the boundaries, El. We ain’t gonna fight you on them.”

He just stood there in the bedroom for a moment, breathing hard. Then in one move, Eliot had his shirt off and was tugging Hardison down for a kiss, reaching a hand towards Parker.

“Both of you. Always. Forever.”

Hardison deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Eliot’s mouth, then slipping his hand past the band of Eliot’s running shorts and down between his thighs, rubbing the tips of his fingers along the edge of Eliot’s now dripping slit.

The man was putty in his hands. Two seconds later, he figured out why.

“Parker, you’re giving off pheromones.” Eliot gasped from where he was pressed against Hardison’s chest. “They’re- oh, god, do that again!”

Hardison slid the tips of his fingers back into Eliot’s slit, then spread them as Eliot moaned. Slowly, he slid them out again, giving Eliot one more kiss before passing him off to Parker and then stripping out of his workout clothes.

“Alice went to the doctor, and she gave her a prescription of hormones to help the pheromones,” Parker said while peeling Eliot’s shorts down his legs.

“You do know that _you’re_ Alice, right?” He said breathlessly in response.

Parker just shrugged.

“She wanted to make sure that you were getting what you needed from her.” Hardison said as he stepped out of his jogging shorts, toeing his shoes off as he did so. “Just because she can’t smell you, that doesn’t mean you can’t smell her.”

He and Parker sandwiched Eliot between them; Hardison naked and Parker fully clothed. He caught her eyes as he kissed Eliot’s neck, and when he started walking the three of them back to the bed, she tugged Eliot with her.

Eliot didn’t protest, falling back into the bed when Parker pulled on him. She settled back into the pillows, cradling Eliot in her arms and teasing his gland with her teeth. Hardison crawled up the bed, stalking forward until he was hovering over Eliot. He nuzzled the omega’s neck, then dropped a quick kiss on Parker’s lips before pulling back to  _devour_  Eliot’s mouth.

A thought struck him then, and it made Hardison smile as he bit Eliot’s lip and pulled away, stretching his lower lip briefly before letting go. Then he moved down Eliot’s neck, nipping gently as he went. He could tell where the edges of his gland were, because every time he got near it Eliot whined. Hardison travelled down his chest, across his abs, and then the point of his hip.

“Alec, man, what’re you doin’?”

“Somethin’ I’m pretty certain you’ve never had done before.”

And then he took Eliot’s knotless cock in his mouth. Eliot threw his head back with a moan as Parker bit lightly on his gland. Hardison hummed. He couldn’t do this well with Parker-when she wanted sex at all-because her knot would nearly choke him, but he was a beta who loved to give head, and prided himself on being damn good at it too. He bobbed up and down for a minute, swirling his tongue around Eliot’s tip, before pulling off with a small popping noise. Slowly, he stroked Eliot’s cock, using his free hand to press against the small space between cock and slit where his vestigial testes were, undescended. Eliot would have leapt out of bed if it weren’t for Parker holding onto him.

Eyes wide, he stared at Hardison, his breath jumping and going a mile a minute. 

“The  _hell_  was that?!”

Hardison’s grin nearly split his face. “Just a taste, baby. Just a taste.” Still stroking Eliot’s cock, Hardison leaned down and laid a stripe with his tongue from the bottom of Eliot’s slit to the top. 

He tasted mostly sweet, with just enough salt and spice to keep things interesting.

Eliot nearly wailed. “Oh,  _god_ , Hardison...”

He kept his hand bobbing up and down, and started fucking his tongue in and out of Eliot. When he flexed inside him, rounding his tongue against his rim like a knot, Hardison was rewarded with another wail and a rush of slick. He was  _drenching_  the sheets, and Hardison made a mental note to grab a towel next time. 

Still fucking grinning, he pulled back, finally releasing Eliot’s cock. Crawling forward again, he tucked Eliot’s legs into the crooks of his elbows, lifting the smaller man and then setting him carefully down on his own neglected and weeping dick. It was one smooth movement, and as Eliot’s eyes rolled back in his head, Hardison had to struggle to keep himself still. It was a tight, wet heat, and he just wanted to pound the daylights out of him. 

But this was all about Eliot.  _Needed_  to be all about Eliot. 

“Easy, baby, you’re ok. Look at me, sweetheart.”

It took a moment, but Eliot’s eyes managed to focus on Hardison’s face. He watched as Hardison slid slowly out, and then shuddered as he  _slammed_  back in. Their hips smacked together with an obscene noise, turning into a thunder of sound. Hardison kept Eliot’s legs pinned up as he leaned down and kissed him breathless. 

Still slamming in and out, he bent down further and whispered into Parker’s ear. She nodded, then reached around between their stomachs and-with the perfect timing of a thief-wrapped her fingers around Hardison’s cock and slid them inside Eliot. 

His eyes went glassy and his mouth dropped open as Parker gently spread and relaxed her fingers with Hardison’s thrusts, giving Eliot the feel of a knot popping in and out of him. He started making high pitched whines every time Hardison bottomed out. 

And Hardison himself wasn’t going to last too much longer. He kissed Eliot’s cheek, whispered, “Love you,” in his ear, and then bit down  _hard_  on his left shoulder.

Eliot  _screamed_  as he came, striping their stomachs with sticky, sterile fluid. Hardison groaned into the meat of Eliot’s shoulder, coming much more quietly. Gently, Parker removed her hand, wiping it on the already soiled sheets, then also biting down lightly on Eliot’s shoulder. 

He whined, and then another small spray of come left him. 

“Love you,” Hardison said again. “Always.”

“Always,” Parker echoed.

Eliot’s right hand came up, cradling Parker’s head from behind, and his left clutched at Hardison. 

“Love you, both of you, forever.”

That was a good day. 


End file.
